How Do You Spell Perfect
by Madi Belle
Summary: When Seth Meets some old friends of Rosalies. And he imprints on one of them named Mia. But what happens when he realises that Mia the most powerful vampire in the world... and what does Jane and the Voltori have to do with this...
1. Chapter 1: Star Wars

**Hey Its Madi! Thanks for checking out my story! Ill try not to write too much because I can NEVER read ALL of the authers notes. SO YEP! i know its not much so far, only like 500 words... BUT THATS OK! Cause Ill write more, and more AND MOOOOORRREE! THANKS GUYS ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1: Star Wars<span>**

Jane P.O.V.

There. A boy. That's what I need.

I saw him looking at me, he must think that I think he's good looking. HA! Humans.

He looked good. Strong. Smart. his eyes say that he doesn't have a care in the world. Good. That means no family would miss him. No friends would worry. No girlfriend that would slowly die of sadness.

Time for dinner... I hope Aro will be pleased.

* * *

><p>Mia P.O.V.<p>

'Wow. Mia you're so good. You're just getting better and better!' stated Tracy.

'Thanks, you think my aunt would like me?'

I remember her only slightly. I remember her almost white blonde hair. Her piercing red eyes. And well, that she killed my parents. I didn't really mind that much. My parents had it coming.

Laura laughed, causing her red curly hair to bounce up and down, 'Of source sweetie! Everybody likes you!'

'Well, if you say so... I gotta go, my match is up next'

* * *

><p>No P.O.V<p>

'Thats her.' Jane said pointing at Mia entering the ring.

'Wow...' Peter whispered

'What? Oh, I hope you don't think too much of her. I don't want to see this task ruined by teenage love.' Jane spoke.

'No, of corse not mistress' Peter said intensely

'Good, now... Let's see what she's capable of after all these years...'

* * *

><p>Mia made her way towards the ring, as soon as she was in eye distance the crowd went wild. Yes. This is what she needed. Her aunt was sure to see her.<p>

She saw her opponent. A boy, about 3 years younger than she was.

'This will be too easy.' Mia thought to herself. 'Ive been watching him, his name is... Henry I think. Yes that's it. I think he has the abilities to jump high and to see in the dark. This will be no problem at all.'

The bell dinged and Henry leaped toward her. But Mia quickly pushed him away, coursing him to fly 30 meters high and crash onto the hot sand below.

She laughed than whispered, 'God I love my powers!' but a thought came to her. 'if my aunt is watching, than I might as well make it look at effortless as possible.'

Henry had recovered and ran instead of jumping. Mia stood still, making sure that her red eyes seemed tired and bored. Henry made his way towards her, and at only a few centimetres left between them. Mia struck.

Using her mind she crushed him. Her flat hands was now almost in tight fists. It was hard using her mind. She would crush him instantly with her hand. She liked to think of herself as a Jedi, like those ones from "Star Wars". But instead of using a light saver, she could only use the "force". Hers was much stronger than theirs though. Much, much stronger.

There was a ding, meaning that it was the end of her match. She looked down to find the boy at her feet, only screeds of him left. She made her way out of the arena. Screams coming from the ring.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey you! Review if you have da guts! ;) see you soon! xx<strong>

**- Madi**


	2. Chapter 2: Mistaken For Sisters

**Hey Guys! Two Chapters In One Day! :P Hahaha! No reviews. No Nothin. BUT THATS OK! :) Well, heres Chapter 2!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Mistaken For Sisters<strong>

Jane P.O.V.

She was good. But the match was too short to tell. We made our way towards the tents where all the fighters were. And I spotted her almost instantly. She was with two girls. One red head. And a brunet. Hmm. Friends. Well see about that.

'Mia.' I spoke directly to her. Blocking out all around me. She was just like me, her hair was longer than mine, but the same color, she had her fathers nose and her mothers face. We could be mistaken for sisters. Or even mother and daughter.

'Aunt Jane, how nice to see you.' she smiled brightly, I'm glad she didn't give me a hug, hugs are much to human for my likening.

Her friends were behind her looking longingly at Peter. I looked at them both, the red head had wavy hair that came to about her shoulders. She was a bit taller than the other girls. More ripped too. And as for the other girl. Her hair was straight, brown and went to the middle of her ribs, she looks like a little girl, with a big secret.

'Oh, sorry, forgive me. These are my friends.' she pointed to the brunet than red head. 'Tracy and Laura.' they both waved but didn't speak. 'Who's your friend?' Mia asked. Only seeming to just noticing him.

'He will be your guide for this next task'

'What next task?' Tracy asked.

I was getting irritated. 'None of you business! I want her and only her for a task. That includes talent! And I don't suppose you two have any. Besides, I don't need more children running around.'

Laura stepped closer to Jane and stood her ground. 'CHILDREN! Omg. You did NOT just go there. And me and Tracy have more talent than most these people here!'

Peter laughed. 'Fine, I'll see you two in the ring. Than lets see who's talented. Ten minutes. Be there.' and with that he walked off, leaving two girls behind glaring at his sudden remark.

'Aunt Jane?' Mia spoke. I shivered.

'Call me Jane.' I said in a voice that was polite, yet stern.

'Right, sorry. Urm... I was just wondering... Why are you... Well here?' I knew that she was slightly scared of me. So I tried to answer as simply as possible.

'Like I said, I need you for a task. I saw you in the ring. You killed the boy, quickly, but not quick enough.'

'Oh...k...' confusion crossed her face. 'Well, we better go, Laura and Tracy are about to kick that dudes butt!'

We walked back to the seats that Peter and I had taken before hand. We heard the bell ding. And Tracy leaped onto Peter, punching him a few times. But Peter pushed her off after the Second punch.

He duplicated. Oh how I loved how he duplicated. I trained him too well.

After 2 seconds there were four Peters running all towards Tracy. That's when Laura stepped in. She held her hands up to the sky and thunder clouds started appearing out of nowhere! Thunder and lightning where loud and long Tracy was doing her best to avoid them and Peter doing it perfectly, than I realized. She was a telaporter. There was a FLASH of bright light, and there. In the middle of the arena was Peter. Stupid stupid Peter.

The crowd approved of the two girls and cheered. Two other vampires came to Peters side. Looking him over, in an hour or so he'll be fine.

Looks like I might need all three girls after all.

* * *

><p><strong>OOO! GIRL POWER! HEHE! Dont Worry! Seth and Mia meet soon. Lets see if you can spot anything WEIIIRRDD! ;) REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAASEEE! XX<strong>

**-Madi**


	3. Chapter 3: Screaming

**Hey Hoe! JKS! ;) Chapter 3! Sorry if the story isnt making any sense! if it isnt than review and ask me about what you dont get! THANKS GUYS! **

**xx Madi!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Screaming<strong>

Seth P.O.V.

'Oh common Quil! Come hang with us every once and a while!' Embry called out to his friend.

'Yeah! Even I took some time away from Nessie!' Jacob said.

'Just hurry up!' I said in a I'm-having-a-bad-day kinda voice.

'Fine!' shouted Quil, 'is Leah coming?' Jacob and I shared a look, than roared into laughter, 'You...think...we...would…bring...LEAH!' Jacob managed to say between laughs.

Quil gave Embry a confused look before turning to me and saying: 'I'm guessing that's a no?'

We made our way towards the woods. Making jokes and Jacob telling us when our next sift were. It was fun, having Jacob back. He's been one on one with Nessie a lot. Same with Quil. If only I had an imprint.

We were on our way to Jacobs's house when we smelt something.

A vampire.

Or two.

The boys must have sniffed it too because Jacob was already running towards the scent. And just at that moment, a girl, with chocolate brown hair appeared. Her eyes were brown, like the Cullen's.

Before we knew it. She was gone.

Jacob and Embry cased the girl, who popped up a mile away, that's when I knew. Teleporter.

'Dammit' I heard the boys cuss. They must have read my mind. By now Sam's and Paul's thoughts were in my head too.

Why was a vampire here? Was she a friend? No. She was the enemy. She was going in the direction of the Cullen's house.

'NESSIE!' we heard Jacob scream at us.

By the time we got there we were worn out. I don't blame them. It was a long run from where we were.

There was an ear shrieking scream...

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sorry it was so short! it seems sooooooo much more bigger on my iPad. :( DONT LOOSE HOPE! I will make it up to you! xx<strong>

**Madi!**


	4. Chapter 4: Gravity

**Heyy guys! Thank you to the 2 reviewers... that i did not remember the names of...! im so mean! ILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU TWO! and im trying to make the chapters longer since the last 3 were only 800 words each (but the 3rd one. it was only 500) this chapter is 1045 words. THERE GOING TO GET BIGGER! and i keep reading this thing about 60 days.. whats this about, cause im worried.. THANX **

**REVIEWS MAKE ME GO FASTER! xx Madi!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Gravity<strong>

Seth P.O.V.

We all dashed in the house, looking around to see if anyone was hurt. But no one was home, we panicked. But Jacob went out to the back. There we saw everyone; Emmitt, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Edward, Bella and thank god, even Nessie.

I noticed that they were all looking at something; I turned to my left and their right to see Alice. Hugging the girl that we saw in the woods. Aka the vampire we saw in the woods. Jacob didn't seem to notice because he was too busy hugging Nessie.

Alice laughed at our arrival. Paul didn't take long to reach the girl and hold her neck with his hand. But he all of a sudden got pushed away, like a giant wind had picked up and blew him away. The girl turned to look behind her and said: 'Thanks Mia!'

Mia? ANOTHER ONE! Greeeeaaat. I heard a call in reply.

Why won't this girl show herself?

And she did. She was beautiful, with hair a sandy blonde and lips big and whole. I wanted to kiss her so bad. So, so bad. I felt a sensation in my gut, like gravity wasn't keeping me to the earth anymore, she was. Then I realized.

I imprinted.

She looked at me too. Oh how I love her eyes. A light brown, like hazelnut. Mmm. I loved hazelnut.

She looked away, almost disappointed. Why was she disappointed? She should be happy or confused or SOMETHING! Not disappointed. I mentally sighed. She smiled and Rosalie came over to her, giving her a hug. They talked in low whispers. I only heard words like: welcome, miss, see you, long, no see.

They must be old friends. Wait. They ARE old friends. I can see it on Rosalie's face. Wow. That must mean that Mia has met the Cullen's before! So she must be like them! CAN THIS DAY GET ANY BETTER OR WHAT?

I catch her eye, and she turned away. DAMMIT why does she keep doing that!

'So Mia...who's your little friend?' I hear Rosalie ask.

'Oh right sorry, this is Tracy. Tracy these are Emmitt, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Edward...'

'Bella.' I heard Edward say.

'...Bella and ... ... ... Renessme.' she looked at the girl than looked away. What's going on?

Tracy nodded and waved at everybody before asking 'Oh cool and they are?' she turned to us. YES SOME ATTENTION!

'...Yeah who are they?' Mia asks.

Jacob speaks: 'Jacob, Jacob Black. These are my friends. Sam, Paul, Leah, Quil, Embry and ...Seth...'

He paused on my name! Now she's defiantly going to know my name! Mia and Tracy look at everyone.

'There the werewolf's I was talking to you about.' I heard Rosalie whisper to Mia.

'Ahh... That explains why you smell.' Mia noted.

Ouch...

'We don't stink that bad do we?' I ask. Everyone just glares at me before turning to face Mia and Tracy.

Tracy stepped ford 'I apologize that Laura could not be with us today, she was umm...taking her time.'

'Laura?' Sam asks.

I heard Tracy answer 'She is our companion, as well as a friend, we also brought Mia's mate. Peter.'

Rosalie was shocked, 'Mate? Mia sense when do you have a mate?' I growled under my breath, so that only the pack could hear.

'Sense when did you have yours?' Mia playfully snapped back, poking her tongue out. Oh her tongue. Quil nudged me, knowing what I was thinking. Damn wolf senses and mind readers! I looked over at Edward who seemed to be looking strangely at Mia.

I heard the girls giggle and look over at Emmett and Jasper, who looked as though they were embarrassed. I walked over to Edward and asked. 'Wassup.'

He looked at me than back at Mia before saying 'I can't read her, she's like Bella, I'm concerned. Tracy's thoughts are normal, nothing suspicious.'

'Than why don't you ask her… ill come with you' I asked hopefully.

'No. I'm fine, why don't you and the pack leave. That is if you can.'

'Huh…' I turned to look at the pack.

Edward looked over too before saying: 'Paul and Embry are staring at Mia…or Tracy… they keep on going back and forth'

'Well I hope there looking at Tracy.' I huffed, Edward Laughed.

'I have never seen imprinting before. It was… ah… interesting!' he said with a wink.

I started to panic 'What did I look like, do I look stupid, DID I look stupid! Oh no…'

'CALM DOWN!' He whispered in a harsh tone. 'You were fine, it was more the packs faces and my family's'

'Wait! They know…how!'

'I don't know… I think it was how you were looking at her.'

'Oh' I sighed.

Emmitt came over with Jasper, a goofy grin on both their faces.

'You lucky dog, getting a little pretty lady all for yourself' Emmitt howled.

Jasper, on the other hand took a quieter and calm approach to me 'Congratulations, Nessie has your face on tape if you want to see it' He let out a wide smile.

'How!' I stated more than questioned.

Emmitt pointed to his head with his index finger, meaning that Nessie had a memory of it. 'Duh.' He said to me as if I was stupid.

'Just talk to her, ask her if she wants to hang out, how hard can it be!' Emmitt stated.

'Fine, I'll ask her tomorrow. Not Now!' I gritted through my teeth. I looked over at her, she was looking down at the grown that back up, our eyes met. But she looked away. And started talking to Esme. I knew instantly that I would never be able to ask her out so quickly. Dammit. I'll just wait for a while. Yeah.

'I can hear you.' Edward states. DAMMIT! Sometimes I just hate that guy. 'I heard that too.' Okay. Ill just shut up now.

I look aver at Jacob to find him chasing a very giggly Nessie. Oh how I don't envy him anymore. If you really think about it. His life sucks! I'm glad Nessie grows fast. Than Jacob would be screwed. Ah… wrong word choice.

All I know is that this is going to be a looooong visit.

* * *

><p><strong>Didnt know how to end it. BUT! MORE SETH AND MIA NEXT CHAPTER! SOOO REVIEW!<strong>

**xx Madi!**


	5. Chapter 5: Heart To Heart

**Heyy! 2 Chapters in one night! YAYAYAYAYAYAY! **

**STILL NEED THOUGHS REVIEWS! **

**xx Madi!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Heart-to-heart<strong>

Seth P.O.V.

It's been almost 2 weeks sense Mia and Tracy have arrived. I don't see much of Mia, only Tracy. I sometimes see her in the woods, she usually just nods before taking of in the other direction. And that's all I need to make my day.

Jacob has been more protective over Nessie more than ever. And only because of this Laura girl that Tracy talks about so much. What's keeping her from coming, and whats keeping Mia from the Cullen's. Its so strange. She especially avoids Edward and Nessie. Emmett and Jasper are close to her too, I constantly catch Emmett flirting with her too. It's sickening. I don't tell him though. I'm too afraid to see how he would act, yes I know big bad wolf like me to be afraid... It happens! Tracy seems to be glaring at me a lot too; leaving the room when I come in, always commenting on my smell and appetite. So I stopped coming as much, Jacob is warming up to Tracy and doing the same things to Mia as Tracy does to me. Rosalie is with Mia 24/7. No joke. While Alice is always with Tracy, they both have a love for fashion and stuff. Nessie try's to talk to Tracy, but she just glared at her and walks away, while Mia gives her a weak smile before excusing herself for air, she still isn't use to the smell... Mia still hunts on humans, but she leaves town to do so. I think I might be able to change that. This doesn't help the case with Jacob, so I'm going over to his house to talk about it.

'Jake?' I call knocking on his bedroom door, I'm hoping he hasn't left for the Cullen's, that means that I'll have to have this conversation at their place, meaning nothing is secret, and even if we went outside, Nessie would have to come. And I don't want her hearing mine and Jakes business.

Lucky he opened the door and said 'Hey bro, whatcha doing here? I don't remember telling you to come.'

'Oh sorry if I can't visit my understanding, awesome alpha, non-anger-issued friend.' I smiled widely.

He sighed sitting down on his desk chair 'Do you want money? Cause I got none.'

I considered the possibilities of why he wouldn't have any money... Probably bought Nessie something. 'No-no-no-no-no I don't want any money! I was just wondering if we could have a you know... Heart-to-heart chat.'

He paused as if he was trying to think of something to say. 'Urm... Shouldn't you be having this chat with your dad... Cause I think you a little too young to have-'

I cut him off 'WOW! NO! Not THAT heart-to-heart talk... And Iam NOT too young to have...that...' I pouted at the last part.

'What then? And dude, I know your too young for sex cause you can't even SAY the word let alone do it' he laughed when we went on the subject of ...sex...

I sighed, deciding to drop the subject. 'I need to talk to you about Mia'

His face instantly dropped at the subject. 'Why? What did you do? What did she do? Did she hurt anybody?'

'Calm down! I was just going to ask how do I talk to her?' I scream at him.

He seemed stunned and answered 'I'm not sure...just come on to her smoothly.' his voice calm and smooth.

'But how? She won't come near the Cullen's let alone me!' I questioned.

'Has she talked to you yet?' Jake asked.

'Kinda... She's only nodded a few times in the woods, but when at Cullen's she completely shuts down'

Jake gave me a stupid look before saying 'Wonder why?'

I felt like slapping him in the face, but instead a glared at him, hoping he would get the message. He did. 'Well, I'm glad me and her stand our ground on who's the boss'

'But the thing is that your not the boss Jake! So stop acting like you own everything you step on, cause you don't!' I yelled at him, 'YOUR scaring her away! So leave her alone! And stop hanging out with Tracy! Cause she hates me, most likely because your saying things about me! So don't! And Mia alone, leave Tracy alone, leave the Cullen's alone and best of all LEAVE ME ALONE!' I screamed before jumping out his window and making my way towards the woods.

I need a few days to keep my head clear.

I've been running for a few hours now, almost at the edge of the border when I saw blonde catch my eye.

Mia.

She was looking right at me, slightly smiling, but has a little sadness in her eyes. I took a leap of faith and went behind a bush to transform back to my human form before walking over to her.

'Hey.' I said sheepishly

'Hi' was her reply. 'What are you doing out here?'

I laughed lightly 'I could ask you the same thing.' I smirked

She gave me a smile before saying 'Im out here because I needed to stretch my legs.'

'Makes sense' I say 'Im out here to think.'

'I know.' she smiled again showing her white, straight teeth.

'Hmm? Is that so?' I asked in a flirty voice, making sure it was deeper than it was, and tensing my muscles in my arms and abs.

'Yes, it is so!' she replied in a mocking voice.

I laughed against my own will, 'Wanna walk with me?'

'I guess,'

We walked towards the Cullen's once more, not noting of course, I was too busy thinking about Mia. Waiting for her to speak.

'Are you okay? You seem very tensed.' little did she know that the reason was because she was there. But I made up a lie quickly.

'I just want you safe, theirs lots of things in here ya know.' I said in a matter-of-fact voice.

'Of course! I've been in here loads of times!' I realized that she goes this way to feed

'Why do you drink humans blood?' I heard myself say. Immediately wishing I didn't.

'None of your concern.'

'It kinda is, after all I am a wolf. It's my job to make sure that the people of forks are safe from harm.' I said in a stern voice. Yikes where was the convocation going?

'Yes, the people of forks! I don't hunt there do I!' she sounded harsh.

I looked down 'I'm sorry.' I chocked out.

'That's okay.' she sighed.

'Listen, I was wondering… do you wanna hang out sometime' I asked trying not to blush. Men don't blush. Grr. But she didn't seem to notice.

'Oh, so what do you call this' she lifted an eyebrow.

'Oh…right' stupid, stupid, stupid me! 'This is hanging out, but I mean, like a more uhh… suitable place'

She laughed, making my heart skip a beat before saying 'Sure I guess, I might have to stop leaving town so much, Tracy is getting annoyed. But I'm waiting for someone.'

My heart ripped into a million pieces. SOMEONE! That someone could be a guy. That mate of hers. Yeah, that super good looking tanned one. Oh, let's see how he looks after I give him a piece of my-

'Two someone's actually,'

I couldn't help but ask, 'Who'

'Laura and Peter.' I growled under my breath hearing his name. It sounded like venom coming out of her lips.

'Do you know when their coming' I ask

'Nope' she says popping out the 'p'. 'Hey, we better run before it gets dark.'

And with that I phase and sprint to what can only be the last place I wanna be right now.

The Cullen's.

* * *

><p><strong>OOO! I know I know! Not that romantic OR long. But hey! im a 12 year old who cant sitdown for more than 30 mins! give me a little break. BTW - I HATE NESSIE! <strong>**she stole my Jacob. :P**

**REVIEW! **

**xx Madi! **


End file.
